custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm '''is a Barney Home Video released on March 21, 2000. It was re released under a different title, '''Mother Goose Collection, on March 15, 2011. Plot Sarah is struggling on writing an original poem for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even invites Barney and the kids to her house, where they have a wonderful tea party. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ (cameo) *Mother Goose *Robert *Beth *Gianna *Sarah *Manny *Mandy *Mario *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs/Nursery Rhymes List #Barney Theme Song #Guys and Dolls Overture #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Mother Goose's Sheep Medley (Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/ Little Boy Blue/ Little Bo Peep/ Mary Had a Little Lamb) #Nursery rhyme #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Mother Goose's Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On/ Little Jack Horner/ The Muffin Man/ Pease Porridge Hot/ Hot Cross Buns/ Hot Boiled Beans/ The Queen of Hearts/ Pat-A-Cake) #Old King Cole #I Love You Trivia *The Custom 1999-2002 Barney costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 1, Season 3, and Season 6) are added. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also seen in the real version of the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 "A Welcome Home" is used. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the video of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! in New York City!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the video of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Look At Me I'm Three!". *At at total of 44 songs/rhymes (including each song in the medley), this home video contains the most amount of songs and rhymes in an episode or home video. *Unlike its Barney & Friends counterpart (A "Little" Mother Goose), this episode contained Mother Goose's house, Scooter & Ms. Etta's rhymes, and a different arrangement of I Love You (the Barney & Friends episode used the Season 3's I Love You). *This is the first regular appearance of Mario *This is the only time Manny and Mandy appear with Beth and Sarah, and the only time Robert and Mario appear together *Mario would later reunite with Manny and Mandy in Barney's park and caboose *Filming for this home video began in July 20, 1997 In the 2015 re release of this home video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories" When the coloring/activity book "Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose" was included in the 2015 re release, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint This was the voicing would take over in the next video Super Singing Circus. *This video works with the Activates Barney Doll. Category:Barney Videos Category:2000 episodes Category:Season 6 Video Category:Second Genteration Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 6